Trespassers
by MyDimension
Summary: Ridge dog has set up a survival games with everyone who was standing on his land at the time. He's doing it with one purposes; getting rid of trespasses that come onto his land, but in doing so killing the residents on his land? Yogscast, with a tiny bit of Zoey*Rythian (Zoethian) sjin*minty (sjinty) xephos*lomadia ( xephadia). There should hopefully be a sequel!
1. Hidden

**Hi everyone who takes their time to read this! just an idea that's been in my mind way to long! (I have decided to do this in 3ed person POV's (point of views))**

* * *

Chapter 1 - Hidden

(Duncan's POV)

The castle was never quiet, but the noises never changed, it was just the constant sound of machines working away. That was why, when the sound of knocking came, Duncan jumped. When you are in the middle of doing extremely delicate work on a important piece of machinery, jumping is not the best thing to do. Jumping caused him to stab the machinery, stabbing the machinery caused a small explosion, the small explosion caused…well, you get the picture. He stood up and expected the damage; he was led to the conclusion that it was well and truly stuffed. Another round of knocking spread though the castle, Duncan headed to the nearest window and flew out to the main gates.

He opened the gates to find a figure he did not recognise, but even if it was someone he already knew he would not have recognised them. They wore all black; long black boots, black trousers, black top, black belt, black strap around their shoulder with a bag of arrows attached to it, a long black cape with a hood which was up, black face mask and black goggles. Their clothes completely hid them. _What were they hiding?_

"Hi…what happened to you?" They asked. The'small' explosion had left his bright white lab coat covered in black soot.

"Nothing, it's fine now…who are you?"

"I am…" she stared into the distance as if she was thinking up a name. "Kimi… or just Kim… yep that's my name!" (now I know what people are going to think; she got that name off that new Yogscast member Kim - maybe that's who this person is! Well sorry - it's not her and I didn't get the name off her. I chose it because it was the only good girls name that means hidden!) She nodded to herself, as if she was trying to reassure herself that that was her name.

"Ok well, why are you here?" she opened her mouth but quickly shut it again as both of them started to feel tired. Then a needle of pain hit them and they began to feel light, like they were flying. Then the world in front of them was engulfed in darkness.

* * *

**Thank's for reading; hopefully this will become something good!**

***Throws smoke bomb thing on floor, smoke clears and I'm lying on the floor knocked out with a particular someone standing beside****me with a frying pan***

**Kim- and that's for missing out half of are conversation on your profile! you told me you'll put it all in, not edit bits out and change bits! **

**P.S going to post another chapter for before the boom hopefully in the next week or two maybe even another chapter for this. **


	2. Let the games begin

**Chapter's ya! Let the chapter begin**

* * *

Chapter 2 - Let the games begin.

(Kimi's POV)

Her encounter with Duncan didn't go as planned. She didn't really have a plan; she thought she would go up to him, he would question her, she would answer as vaguely as possible trying not to give anything away, but not to lie too much at the same time. Then on the spot she would either ask for his help or decide against it and leave. She only went to Duncan's place because it was the first place she saw. But out of all the possible things that could happen, zapped into a weird place was not even on her list.

In front of her was a large centrepiece with about 8 chests and an enchanting table in the middle. The centrepiece had large pillars surrounding the chests and keeping up the terid stone roof. Surrounding the centre was a circle of glass containers each containing a person, most of them members of the Yogscast, but there was a few she did not recognise. Hovering just above the centrepiece was a large force field in which Ridgedog was floating in.

"Hello, trespassers and residents. I welcome you to the survival games!" His voice came from each direction echoing around the landscape. "This is a little game I made up with one purpose in mind: to get rid of trespassers that come onto my land! There are five trespassers, if any of them win the games they can stay, but if not…they will be dead so it doesn't really change much." He smirked and smiled down to the shocked faces below him. "The rules are simple! Go with your partner, collect as many weapons, food and armour as you can, kill anyone you see that is not your partner and try your best to survive! The last person or pair left wins!" By the time Kim had got to grips with what was going on the countdown had begun and her mind was racing!

"Let the games begin!"

10 _They can't all die here, they just can't!_

9 _I didn't think this was possible, Notch, I hope it's not my fault!_

8 _I'll go to the middle and try not to kill anyone until I've worked out what's going on._

7 _Seven is a good number._

6_ But remember six is scared of seven because seven eight nine._

_5 Not a big fan of the number five_

4_ Four is OK._

3 _By the look's of things, Duncan's my partner for the games, just great!_

2_ Tow is better than one but not as good as three._

1 _I used to like the number one._

GO! _RUN!_

(Duncan's POV)

GO!

Duncan was just about to flee when he noticed Kim had gone to the middle. By the time he had noticed she was nearly back having looted half the chests. _Notch dam she's quick! _He ran, but Kim was too fast for him to keep up with her. He tried his best to tail her but quickly lost her and chose to rest in the nearest ruined building.

(Nilesy's/ Hannah's POV)

Nilesy flung open the chest and grabbed the contents; chain boots, wooden sword and a lot of food. As he closed the chest he felt a sharp pain in the back of his leg. Drawing his newly acquiredsword he span round, but he was not quick enough. Ravs swung his sword down on him. The cannon sounded and the words 'Nilesy was slain by Ravs' plastered the sky. Hannah ran up behind Ravs and cut deeply into his back, one final swing triggered another cannon. She watched Minty run away and decided to follow her lead by running into the trees the opposite way. _What sort of game could make you kill friends. I shouldn't have done it, I'm a terrible person, what about Minty? Ravs was her partner. They might not have liked each other but now Minty has no one! Or does she?_

(Duncan's POV)

Duncan entered a ruined house and cautiously began to climb the stairs. He inspected the dark room with his sword drawn. An eerie silence creeped though the room.

"BOO!"

He swiveled round and swung his sword at the figure, they blocked the swing, took his sword and threw it onto the floor before grabbing his arm and pulling it behind his back.

"First of all, you need to practice fighting - you're rubbish! Secondly, it's not very nice to attack your partner."

She let go of his arm and he stumbled forward nearly falling down the stairs. This earned a laugh from Kim who had begun to lay down all the things she had looted from the chests.

"Seeing as you had a sword you must have some loot, so lay it down and I'll divide it up." Duncan took out everything from his inventory: a few apples and a bowl, then he pick up his wooden sword from the floor and placed it with the rest.

"Well it's better than nothing," she mumbled while splitting all of the loot between the two of them.

She had finished dividing the loot and had started picking up her share, when Duncan finally noticed what she had done.

"Well that's hardly fair!"

"Well done for pointing out the obvious Mr Clever." She gave herself a bow, a stack of arrows, a wooden sword, three apples, a bowl and a chain helmet. She gave Duncan an iron sword, iron chest plate and helmet, diamond trousers, 2 pairs of leather boots, a stack of cooked steak and 4 ender pearls.

"Don't try and look like a brave hero, you need to protect yourself too!"

"Ya, but this is all I need. I noticed how bad a fighter you are and thought you might need some extra help."

"Well, you still need food, so at least take some steak, and I don't need 2 pairs of boots. Take some ender pearls as well!"

"I'm fine without ender pearls and I'm vegetarian so I don't eat steak."

"Well at least take a pair of boots."

"They're leather you noob, that comes from cows!" Duncan stared at her in silence and picked up his gear, standing clear of the stairs so she could leave first.

"Finally learned to shut up have you?" Kim sniggered as she headed down the stairs.

* * *

**And now a little something for Nilesy as I feel bad for killing him off so early.**

**This is my outro writing so that the fic doesn't end too suddenly. Be sure to click follow and fave and drop a review if you think that you want to. Oh and there's tons of other stuff for you to read on my profile so go, go ahead and do that. Thanks for reading the fic you beauuuutiful people. That is all for now, be sure to follow me and I'll catch you all laaater. Do do do do dodododo dodo goodbye dodo dodoo do do dodo. Seriously, why are you still reading this - go and follow and drop a review. God damn you stop reading this. Click fave and drop a review, I think you want to, but if you don't well that's your opinion I guess! (Probably didn't get the dos right but that will have to do, you're amazing Nilesy!)**

**I will leave you now *jumps on unicorn with roller blades, gets about three gallops away before the unicorn chucks me off and skates away***

**Me: Notch damn it, why can't I just have a cool successful exit for once! *gets up and starts to storm away***

**Me: Well at least I'm not unconscious this time. *sees unicorn coming back, it stops and a girl with a cream top, blue jeans and a green cap jumps off and throws a really sharp pointy rock at my head***

**Girl: Spoke too soon.**


	3. Blocked

**Ya more chapters! I am officially in a writing mood at the moment so I will be posting the next chapter maybe tomorrow.**

* * *

Chapter 3: Blocked

(Rythian's POV)

"So what should we do now?"

Rythian stared at the river blocking their way forward.

"I don't know. Turn around and go another way I guess."

They started to retrace their steps, considering when to take a new direction as they didn't what to end up back in the centre.

(Zoey's POV)

Zoey was just a few paces behind Rythian, staring down at her feet. She noticed a small movement in a bush; she slowed down edging closer and looked up to inform Rythian of the movement, but she was too late. Honeydew jumped out of the bush and sent a sword crashing down onto her.

(Rythian's POV)

The scream pierced his ears, the scream of Zoey. Rythian turned round and ran after Honeydew, who was now accompanied by Xephos. He just managed to catch up with Honeydew and swung at him, the cut slicing though his neck. He fell to the ground as the cannon sounded. Rythian looked up, Xephos was gone and he was standing in front of the same river that had blocked his path a short while ago. "You suck." He muttered as he prepared himself for the watery depths in front of him.

(Zoey's POV)

"Zoey, Zoey, can you hear me? ZOEY?"

The recognisable voice startled her as consciousness grew on her once more. She jolted up but quickly flopped back down as sharp pains weaved their way into every corner of her body. She stared at the blonde haired scientist looking over her.

"Duncan!"

She looked up at him fearfully, shock pushing down on her. _He's going to kill me! Why am I still alive?_

"Kim, Kim!"

Zoey moved her eyes slightly to the left of Duncan's head to see a girl standing behind him, her fully black clothes covering every inch of her skin. Even though she could not see her eyes, Zoey could tell she was staring into the middle of nowhere - just thinking.

"Hu…ya…what?"

Duncan's voice snapped her out of it and she stared questionably down at Zoey.

"It's Zoey she's up!"

"Ow…um…ya…sure."

"Well?"

"Well what?"

"You were the one who told me to keep an eye on her until she woke up. What are we going to do now?"

"Zoey, do you need help getting up?"

Zoey tensed her muscles to try and get up but the pain forced her to relax, keeping her locked in position.

"Ya, I could do with some help."

* * *

**Thanks for reading. please tell me what you think of it even if its just a smile face or a thumps up (you can do sad face or thumps down but if so please tell me why.) I really appreciate it.**

**I am also looking for two OC's at the moment! As there are 5 trespassers and I only know who 3 of them are. So if you have any idea what so ever please tell me as I need idea's. When giving OC suggestions please include:**

**Name:**

**Age:**

**Appearance:**

**personality:**

**Why they where in yogknots at the time of the games:**

**Other background information:**

**Any extra information:**

**And taking in the amount of reviews I'm getting if you have a good one it will most likely be used.**

**That's all for now. Now because of the resent 'fairer' of my amazing exits I think I will just say peace out this time.**

**Me: Peace... *a portal appears next to me a figure emerges and knocked me out.***


	4. Not again

**Kimi: do you think she's alright?**

**Girl: ya I'm sure she will be awake soon, but for now, fic time!**

**Kimi: seriously 'fic time' that just weird.**

* * *

Chapter 4- Not again

(Duncan's POV)

Duncan looked down at Honeydew, his eyes that were no longer seeing, his chest that was no longer moving. He tore his eyes away from him, focusing on the task ahead. In front of him lay a river and behind it a small wood grew. He scanned the edge of the wood taking in every detail. _He must be nearby. _Then he saw it. At the bottom of a tree trunk he saw a piece of black cloth.

_This is stupid,_ he thought to himself as he took off his lab coat, hoping to have some dry clothing after he crossed the river. _I can't believe she's making me do this. _The water froze his skin, his now wet trousers weighing him down. _I should just kill him when I get to him. _The water now reached his waist. _What is it about her that really convinced me?_ The wind collided with his soaking legs sending a cold chill though his body. _Well here I go, if he attacks though, he's dead._

Duncan headed for the black cloth and walked around the trunk of the tree holding his sword out to the figure leaning against it.

"Hello Rythian." Rythian stared up at Duncan, for a second he feared him; he was vulnerable and had no weapons out to defend himself. But that fear did not last. He was fed up with this: Zoey was gone and this game was stupid, he did not like the idea of giving Duncan the satisfaction of killing him, but at least it would be over.

"Make it quick."

"I'm afraid to say, I'm not actually here to kill you, but to take you somewhere."

"Why put it off Duncan? I can tell you're just dying to slip that sword though my throat."

"You have obviously not met Kim. Try saying no to her, trust me you won't get far."

"Well if you're not going to kill me what do you want? What does this Kim want?"

"As I said, I am here to take you somewhere. Kim wants me to take you to Zoey."

"But she's, she's dead!"

"That's where you are wrong. Did you ever hear the cannon go, actually check to see if she was still breathing? I think not, now get off your backside and come with me!"

(Kim's POV)

Kim jumped when she heard the door to the house opening. She reached for her bow but relaxed when she heard a familiar voice.

"Just shut the nether up and go up the stairs already. You have no idea how hard it has been for me resisting the urge to cut you into little pieces!" She stepped away from Zoey bedside and looked at the emerging figures coming up the stairs.

(Duncan's POV)

As soon as Rythian made it up the stairs he sprinted to Zoey's side, holding her hand, checking for life, constantly repeating that he was sorry for abandoning her. He then turned his intention to Kim who, after staring at Zoey and Rythian, had run down the stairs. Zoey was up and talking now trying to convince Rythian that she was fine.

"I'll leave you two alone, shall I?" Duncan turned to the stairs and went after Kim.

(Kim's POV)

Kim was curled up in the corner, tears pricking her skin. _Where had this all gone wrong?_

~Flash back~

(Kim's POV 1st person)

The knocks echo through the castle, 1, 2, 3. I'm pretty sure I only knocked twice but I hear two loud knocks and a quiet one. Who am I to question sound waves? It took another round of knocking before the face of Duncan appeared looking at me questioningly. If only he knew. It felt weird seeing him again. I shouldn't be seeing him again. I shouldn't be seeing anyone here again, but you know what it's like: give me a big red button saying 'don't press' and I have just got to press it.

"Hi…" Duncan's white lab coat was covered in black ash. "What happened to you" I asked.

"Nothing, it's fine now… who are you?"

"I am…" Planning had never been my speciality but I should try and do a little bit of it. You try to introduce yourself with out a name, or a name you don't want them to know. "Kimi… or just Kim… yep that's my name!" I nodded to myself, why did I have to pick Kimi?

"OK well, why are you here?" I nearly told him, but my mind quickly changed. I decided to tell him some of the reasons, but not all. Wow, I feel tired, and there's pain, needles of pain hitting me, I began to feel light, as if I was flying, the world in front of me began to be taken over by darkness, but not before I heard Duncan mutter two words…

~End of flash back~

Two words, that meant so much. She was beating herself up inside for forgetting, at the time they had been muffled but now they stuck out like a sore thumb.

_This might be my answer to what's really going on here, I just need Duncan to tell me what he knows._

Kim looked up from her cuddled position at Duncan. He stared at her, her checks were still prickled with tears but no new ones were coming.

"Not again?"

* * *

**cliffhanger! hoped you enjoy my fateful readers. please review it means lots to me. Also I'm still looking for 2 OC's, If you have any ideas please tell me even if you think there terrible. layout for what information to give for OC's on last Chapter.**

**Me: now where the nether am I?**

**Kimi: Hey! can one of you please shut her up.**

**Girl: My pleaser. *throws pointy rock at my head***

**Kimi: What is it with you and pointy rocks?**

**Girl: You can't say anything, you used a frying pan last time.**

**Kimi: You have obviously never seen tangled.**

**Gril: well back to what we were planing to do.**

**Kimi: ow ya,* hehem*, as you may have noticed the writer of these fic's it not very good at communicating with some of her characters.**

**Gril: so we decided to give her a little help by locking her up!**

**Kimi: so now if you what to you can ask me stuff!**

**Girl: and me!**

**Kimi: ya but not really to her because she not in the story yet!**

**Girl: and I don't have a name.**

**Kimi: I know what it feels like, it took her ages to think of kimi and it's not even my real name!**

**Girl: tut, tut spoilers.**

**Kimi: ow come on she made it obvious, anyway that all from us for now. **

**Girl/Kimi: Peace****out!**


	5. Forget

**I'm sorry this took so long but lots of thing just happened in a line and i had no time to write. I'm going to try to shorten the gap in between chapters. I will most weeks put something up every fortnight with the exception of the next chapter which could be in 3-4 weeks as I am going on holiday!**

* * *

Chapter 5 – Forget.

(Duncan's POV)

She lifted her head up from her cuddled position, her hidden eyes staring directly at Duncan.

"Not again?"

"What, what do you mean?"

"Before we were taken here I heard you say 'not again.' Why?"

He did not remember saying it, but he knew why he would have. He had been wandering whether to tell anyone. He was just about to tell her everything when reality came crushing down on him. Not only was it unbelievable but she had never told her anything, not about where she came from, why she was here and the one thing he wanted to now the most: what was she hiding under her clothing?

"Give me one good reason why I should tell you."

She stood up, staring him down, "Because there is something incredibly wrong with all of this, and it could be my fault! I need to now if it is and I need to find a way to fix it as best as I can!" Her voice was inpatient and harsh but also relieved, relieved that she had finally said it.

Duncan was taken aback by her sudden outburst but calmed himself.

"I'll tell you what I know, but first I want you to show me your face."

She hesitated before lifting her hand to the top of her hood.

"Only because you're probably going to die."

She pulled down her hood, revealing a turquoise hat covering her hair. Next her hand fell to the top of her mask, pulling down the black fabric. Duncan glared at her face - he was not sure what to expect, but not this, not nothing. The lower portion of her face was completely normal: pale skin and red lips. Next she moved her hand to the hat, lifting it off her head. A mass of hair came flowing out of her hat landing almost perfectly around her shoulders. Her hair was a fiery red, however the red hair became a dark purple lower down, the two colours merging in the middle.

Finally she reached for her goggles, pulling them onto the top of her head to reveal what at first looked like violet eyes. As Duncan stared deeper into her eyes he found them to be not just violet, violet was simply the dominating colour. Different shades of red, green, brown and blue weaving their way around the violet base, each colour trying to become dominant.

"Speak up!" Kimi's voice snapped him out of the trance, her eyes seemed to set upon him. So many questions were flying around his head - old ones and new ones. Something was stopping him from asking anything, something that connected with her earlier outbreak. She had so many secrets and he wanted to know them all. But people keep secrets for a reason.

"OK, well this survival games, it's happened before. Many of us who are here now were at the last ones, including a group of people, visitors, friends, but Ridge did not see them as friends so he marked them as trespassers; they all died. Martin and Toby won - they were trespassers then, but by winning they became a resident. Many of the residents were killed but they did not die. When the game was over they woke up back at their house, however they forgot everything."

She gave out a thoughtful sigh before swinging into action, pulling her mask from around her neck and tying it around the top of her left arm, then putting her hat on but leaving her hair flowing at her shoulder. Taking her goggles from the top of her head, she threw them to the side before heading for the door.

Duncan stared at her with questioning written in his eyes.

"Seeing that no one will remember I see no point in wearing them. The goggles totally messed up my super bad ass look."

She took one final glance at the goggles on the floor before leaving the room, signalling for Duncan to follow.

Daltos's POV)

"I can't believe you're still going on about your mum, your pet rabbit and your tuna sandwich! That was ages ago and we kind of need to start trying in this messed up world!"

Daltos swerved round expecting to see Zylus behind him in shock at his outburst but instead he found, nothing.

"Zylus? ZYLUS?! Oh very funny, hiding. Well you lost, I can see the corner of your coat around the corner, so come out already!"

He was expecting to see Zylus sitting there. Zylus was sitting there, but he was also dead.

Daltos noticed a shadow appearing at the corner of his eyes. He jolted to the side, narrowly missing the blow sent by a pissed off Strippin. He hurried to pull out his sword but after another narrow miss, in which he was saved by a branch, he decided it was best to run.

He ran though the small passages. Curving his way though the narrow alleyways. The wind whipping around him, the buildings becoming blurred distracted him when a figure moved in front of him tripping him up. Loud echoing footsteps bounced around inside him, then everything stopped.

He stared into the pink glow of light shining though his eyelids. He opened his eyes and began blinking: firstly at the blinding light, as the shock of sitting up waved over him. Eventually, after the dizziness had died down and his eyes recovered from the light, he began to take his surroundings, forming in front of him. A white room with plain walls equipped with homely furniture. And Zylus, Nilesy, Ravs and Honeydew were there. They had all died.

"AM I DEAD?" Four sets of eyes turned his way. Honeydew, after a glance, quickly turned back to looking at what looked like a sheet of silver in his hands.

As if on cue the wall on the other side of the room began to glow bright white, invisible brick by invisible brick. Each brick shape light shone brightly before disappearing in mid air. Revealing Ridgedog.

Daltos felt the urge to attack him but he held himself back, knowing how hopeless it was.

"Daltos, you're up, and about time too. Well welcome to the limbo resting room, if you need anything ask the hole in the wall (reference!) and try not to shout."

"How come I'm not dead?"

"Did you really think I want to kill all of you? It takes too long to replace you and it gets so boring! But I don't like trespassers so I came up with a fun way to kill them. Good, huh?"

"They weren't really trespassers last time - we knew them, they were friends!"

"Interesting, looks like limbo's giving you a memory boost. Well it is a weird place to be; it can really mess with you and I have full power over it. So be a good little boy: go the hole in the wall, ask for your teddy bear back and take a nap. Strippin wasn't kind to you and I'm not a miracle worker." The wall began to reappear in front of him square by square, and just before his crooked grin was out of view he added, "Well, at least not when I don't want to be."

* * *

**Thank's for reading! still excepting OC's and now you can talk to the characters, YA!**

**Kimi: Ya, it's going to be great!**

**Girl: I'm still mad at you. **

**so that's it for now peace out! *party string and balloons flying everywhere. Gose out of the room***

**Girl: and on the other side of the room is a pit of singing coal which she falls in.**

**Me: hey you can't make anything happen to me!**

**Girl: just have.**


	6. Together

**Hi! As I'll be getting a lot of gifts today I decided to give you all one, so here's some xephos*lomadia ( xephadia), and introducing two of my OC's. **

**Should be back to normal with a new chapter at lest once every 2 week's. **

**INJOY :)**

* * *

Chapter 6- Together

(Lomadia's POV)

The sun peeked over the horizon, slowly dipping into the unknown. The wind whistled past her ear. _I should find somewhere to spend the night. _She thought to herself as she noticed the sun had vanished and the only light left was the last rays before total darkness.

Entering the closest building she sat down in a corner and stared up at the ceiling trying to work out a plan. Her train of thoughts was disrupted when she noticed a faint glow coming down the stairs from the room above.

Building up her courage she slowly made her way to the bottom of the stairs, silently drawing her stone sword. Her foot landed on the stairs with a creek that rattled through the otherwise silent air. She froze, her muscles tensed and she listened to check if anyone had heard. Confirming she was still unnoticed she continued making her way up the stairs.

She scanned the room. An unnecessary amount of torches were scatted around the room, lighting up every inch, confirming that there was no one was there. She relaxed, and putting her sword away she began making her way across the room, when someone descended down the stairs from the room above.

"Lomadia?"

"XEPHOS!" she ran towards Xephos and pulled him into a tight hug.

"Lom, you're OK! I would have come back for you, after Nilesy died, but I was far away from the middle and…"

"It's OK, we're together now; we can make it out alive."

"Together?"

"Together." She pulled him closer and planted a light kiss on his lips. He returned the kiss before ending it. She pulled closer to him and rested her head under his chin, happy to have company for the first time during the survival games.

(Kimi's POV)

Kimi walked through the dark night carefully inspecting her surroundings. Duncan moped a few paces behind.

"Kim this is just plain stupid. It's dark and we're just wandering around looking for people we don't know, just so you can go on another one of your saving missions!"

"You didn't have to come."

"Of course I had to come! I couldn't just stay in the house while you go wandering off!"

"You could have, I wasn't stopping you."

"You can't just go round saving everyone when we're fighting to the death to survive."

"It's only 4 people."

"5 people, of which at least 3 have to die."

"No one _has_ to die, and no one _will_ die."

"And how are you going to do that?"

"I'm sure I'll find a way."

"So you don't know?"

"I don't know _yet_."

"And you never will. Just give it up will you?" At this Kimi paused and swerved around to face Duncan.

"No, I will not just give it up. I will do this and I would advise you help me."

"OK, but you have to promise me that you're just going to help these 4 people. No one else. And you have to…"

"Ya, ya, sure I'll do all of that. But at the moment you might want to take note that there's someone behind you hiding and throwing things at us."

"What?" In mid turn something struck his arm, sending him crashing to the ground. Kimi drew her sword and approached an area of land covered

by vegetation, in which the attack seemed to be coming from.

She pulled back a plant a raised her sword, ready for attack, when she saw who was there. She did not recognise who was there. _Trespassers._

In front of her stood a women with shoulder length straight blond hair and eyes that seemed to shine like gold. She wore a long cream colour coat, jeans and a green scarf."

"Who are you?"

"Hi, I'm Kimi."

"Why are you being nice to me?"

"I'm here to help you. You see this survival games is kind of unfair, as all the people who have been marked as residents don't actually die when they get killed, when the trespassers do. So I am here to help the ones who will die. I am a trespasser and the loaf you just knocked out is Duncan - he's a resident."

"What are…" she was interrupted when a small boy emerged from behind her. He had floppy strawberry blonde hair and golden eyes that matched the girl's. He wore knee length shorts and a blue short sleeve t-shirt.

"Hi, I'm Ty, and this is my sister Sophia."

"Ty, what do you think you're doing"

"Introducing us."

"Don't be silly, we don't know who she is!"

"Please Soph, Trust me. It's our only chance. And they might have food, I'm starving!" Sophia sighed and looked away from Ty. Putting an arm around her little brother, she came to a decision.

"I guess we're coming with you."

"You won't regret it. I'll introduce you to Duncan when he wakes up, and Ty, I think I might have some cookies, would you like some?"

"Yes please!" Kimi took a few cookies out of her pocket and threw them to Ty. He squealed with joy and ran over to a tree stump to sit down while he ate.

Sophia looked at Kimi with sad, worried eyes that kept darting back to her younger brother.

"I'm sorry for earlier. Ty was right: it is our only chance. It's just, I've tried not to show it around Ty, but I'm terrified. I've seen what some of the people here can do, magic, science and just plain amazing fighting. I can't do any of that, well, not that well, at least. And I need to win this for Ty. He's young and doesn't deserve to die."

"It's OK. We'll win this together."

"Together?"

"Well I guess that depends if the loaf gets up. Come on, I'll introduce you."

* * *

**Me: that's right girl you have a name, Sophia!**

**Sophia: and about time to. It's not nice being known as girl.**

**Me: well you have Yogscastrules to thank for your name as they provide your name.**

**Sophia: It took you all that time and you still needed help to get a name for me!**

**Me: You know what I'm like with names.**

**Sophia: Stop procrastinating and get on with what you have to say.**

**Me: OK, OK. Thank you everyone for the support and reviews. I have chosen my OC's form the reviews but if you still what to suggest OC's feel free as they may come in handy. You can ask Sophia, Kimi, Ty and me questions and I will make sure to reply with a PM or on the next chapter in the author notes.**

**Thank you and goodbye! *dose a backwards flip out***

**Sophia: then remembers you can't so a backwards flip and find out your being abducted.**

**Me: really?**

**Sophia: Yep.**


	7. New arrival

**A short Chapter introducing an OC suggested by sbreddragon.**

* * *

Chapter 7- New arrival

(Ragnar's POV)

Honeydew and Duncan. From what he had gathered he suspected that Honeydew was the boss. The words HONEYDEW INC. in massive letters under the massive head of the dwarf kind of gave it away. He also had a massive bed, which is quite ironic if that is his head on the side of the building, as that would mean he is a dwarf, and they're small.

Ragnar was still unable to gather what had happened here. The logical conclusion was that they have gone somewhere, but that did not explain the machines. None of the machines were working, yet they should be. They were all turned on, all had power, all had something to do and were all in perfect working condition. But they weren't doing anything. How can you just stop it from working without physically doing anything to it?

His train of thought was disturbed when he began to feel tired. Then a needle of pain hit him and he began to feel light, like he was flying. Then the world in front of him was engulfed in darkness.

(Duncan's POV)

Duncan walked to Sophia's right, her little brother Ty on her left and Kimi in front of them leading the way. They talked about nothing in particular. Duncan found out that: Sophia had looked after her brother for a long time as their village was attacked 6 years ago, she moves from place to place staying for a while before moving on, before her village was attacked she was studying science, moving around a lot has stopped her from carrying on studying, her favorite animal is a chicken and she prefers pork to beef.

They had just got on to the subject of food when Kimi made a sudden stop and signaled for them to be quite. Silently she took out her bow and placed a arrow in it. She pulled back on the string and aimed into the woods. Duncan squinted in the darkness trying to find out what she was aiming at but found nothing. Then she fired. The arrow streaked though the air and flew into the wood just missing a tree. He was just about to ask what she was trying to hit when he heard a cry and saw a figure falling to the ground from behind a tree.

"Wow that was a good shot!"

Only then did he notice that he was talking to thin air, because Kimi was already halfway to the target and Sophia and Ty had just gone after her. Joining them he began running towards the tree line.

(Ragnar's POV)

Slowly the world came back into view. He was in a small clearing in a wood which seemed to be located in the centre of a ruined town. The perimeter of the clearing was lined with empty glass containers about the same size as a person. In the middle was a stone roof held up by a circle of pillars. In the centre of the pillars was a enchanting table with chests surrounding it. Then a man appeared above the centrepiece.

"Intriguing."

The appearance and voice of the man was recognisable, yet Ragnar was unable to put his figure on exactly why.

"Where am I?"

"Ragnar, you are in the survival games, where everyone is put into pairs and made to fight to the death to be the last one alive. Due to your sudden, inexplicable late arrival you have no partner and might have caused some faults in the system, which I must attend to."

"What…" And just like that he was gone.

Ragnar set on his way, looking for any loot that was left.

* * *

**Thanks for the OC Ragnar sbreddragon!**

**Me: now Kimi you have a question from thewolfstar who asked 'kimi why do you like harming the writer?'**

**Kimi: At first I was just trying to get her attention because she was ignoring me. Now it's Sophia harming her because..**

**Me: NONONONONONO stop. don't say any more that is a massive spoiler!**

**Kimi: sorry.**

**Me: Ok let's go now before you give away the whole plot and every other spoiler.**

**Me:*motor bike come out of the blue stop's, I get on* So Long People! *dose that thing were the motor bike has one weel in the air then takes of the ground conpletly and fly's into the sky***

**Sophia: But because I have tamperd with it earlier it puses in mid air then crases to the ground.**

**Kimi: Told you so.**


	8. Old friends

**So here's the next chapter, and I would just like to say thank you and sorry. Thank you for reading this and thanks to the people who have reviewed , followed and favorited this and sorry for not posting much recently I will try and make it up to you the best I can.**

* * *

Chapter 8 – Old Friends

(Xephos's POV)

"In here."

Xephos gestured into a small house before disappearing inside, Lomadia close behind him. The house was small with a cooking and dining area in the far corner and working area closer to the door and a set of stairs to the right of the door.

Xephos made his way to the furnace as Lomadia checked for loot in a chest. The fire of the furnace lit up a small circle; the only other light was the dim shine of the moon through the open window. A sweep of night air brushed through the room. Lomadia finished checking the chest and turned to Xephos.

"I'm going to check upstairs, come up when you're done."

"Sure thing."

Xephos turned back to the furnace as Lomadia headed upstairs. He was just removing the first cooked pork when he heard Lomadia shout.

Xephos drew his sword and rushed up the stairs, taking them two at a time. He ran up to Lomadia and was about to strike the second person, when he saw who they were.

"Ragnar!" he said stunned to see this all to familiar face.

"Xephos, good to see you."

(Martins POV)

The stars shined through the gaps in the leaves. The night air was silent as Martin made his way back to camp. He looked though the trees to the grassy banks of the river. The surface of the river looked like a sheet of glass weaving its way around the landscape, reflecting the glittering sky above.

He looked along the river and became aware of a group of four people making their way down the river side, talking in calm voices as they neared him. He darted behind a tree keeping as still as possible. He made the mistake of shifting his weight onto his right foot.

A twig snapped alerting the person at the front of the group. He had no idea how they heard that, but he had no time to wonder. They loaded their bow and fired. He froze. He didn't think they would hit him. He was wrong.

The arrow just skimmed the tree and collided with his leg, sending a sharp pain though his body. He gasped. His body tried to numb the pain but he found himself unable to stand, and he collapsed. He could hear his heard pounding; the footsteps of the approaching attackers sounded like a loud drum beat rattling though his mind. His vision was blurry but he managed to make out the person leaning over him, a girl with red hair.

He braced himself for the final blow but instead the girl just leant over him and spoke. Her voice sounded like an out of tune radio but he managed to make out some of what she was saying.

"No. Martin. I'm so sorry. Don't worry, you're fine. I won't let anything happen to you. No one's going to die. Not this time. Not again."

_Who are you? How do you know my name? We are meant to be fighting to the death, so_ _why don't they just kill me? What do they mean 'Not this time. Not again.'?_

He tried to get the questions out but the loss of blood left him feeling light headed and weak. He gave up trying to stay conscious. He passed out.

(Sips POV)

Sips studied the room. A chunk of the roof had collapsed leaving a gap big enough to jump out. Through the gap the row of nether brick roofs that lined the river could be seen stretching into the distance, all of them threatening to crumble at any moment. The room was empty apart from the double bed in which Sjin and Minty slept on. They met up with Minty almost just after the game had started. Minty lay next to Sjin, curled up at his side with one of Sjin's arms wrapped tightly around her as if it could protect her from the world.

Sips was pulled out of his daze when he heard quiet voices downstairs. Picking up a stone sword he slowly made his way to the top of the stair. Looking down he saw a figure standing with their back to him. He was about to strike when some else in the room shouted to them and they turned round. Strippin.

"SJIN, MINTY GET OUT THROUGH THE ROOF AND MAKE YOUR WAY TO THE FOREST!" He knew he had no chance fighting Strippin and Benji, but he needed to hold them off so Sjin and Minty could get out.

Strippin reached the top of the stairs and swung at Sips. Sips ducked the blow and kicked his legs sending Strippin tumbling down. Benji got to him and dug a sword into his shoulder. He lunged at Benji but he blocked it with his sword, however the blow was enough to knock him back.

Not waiting to see if Strippin was up yet he turned around, heading through the gap in the window. He felt something scrape his foot as he jumped out. The scrape knocked him off track and he missed the jump to the roof, instead he plummeted in between the two buildings and hit the floor. Hard.

* * *

**That's all for now, another big thanks for the OC.**

**Me: so Ragnar a question form me, I've put you into the survival games and the fic you have a life what do you think of it.**

**Ragnar: Not to sure yet, I've been made quite an amazing character so that's good but I don't what to be to optimistic.**

**Sophia: It's good that your not, from what I've read...**

**Me: Sophia, NO. How much time do I have to tell you no spoilers.**

**Kimi: How dose she even now what's going to happen I don't!**

**Sophia: I found the note book she keeps with all her story idea's in, it had the main story plot in it.**

**Me: just both of you shut up or I'll just go ahead and kill you both off! *disappears into thin air.***

**Sophia: and ends up...**

**Me: *behind Sophia and Knocks her out.* Not this time.**


	9. Return

**Finally a new chapter hoping to get back in the swing of things soon! and a big, big thank you as this story now has over 1,500 views which for me is lodes! **

* * *

Chapter 9: Return

(Ragnar's POV)

Putting the sword away, Ragnar pulled the person he knew so well into a hug.

"Ragnar, wow, it been a long time."

"It really has, who's the girlfriend?" Said Ragnar, signalling to Hannah who was standing still, shocked.

"Hannah, this is Ragnar, a old friend of mine - Ragnar this is Hannah, my girlfriend."

"Wow, she's actually your girlfriend? Well about time too." Offering his hand he shook hands with Hannah.

(Hannah's POV)

Hannah studied the man she now knew to be Ragnar. He had short brown hair with pale skin and extremely bright, almost glowing yellow eyes with a green hoodie - with a creeper on the back - that wasn't completely buttoned showing his white T–Shirt in middle with blue jeans and black shoes. He's taller than Xephos, he looked kind but Hannah could tell that that could easily change.

After shaking his hand and saying hi to be nice, they decided that Ragnar would be on lookout first while Hannah and Xephos slept and then he would wake them up, and with morning approaching rapidly Hannah headed straight for bead.

(Sjin's POV)

Through the leaves Sjin could see the house they had just escaped from. The sun was just peeking over the horizon, spreading an orange glow across the land. Studying the house to confirm that there was no movement from inside, he turned to Minty who was crouched next to him.

"I'm going in."

"We can't just rush into this and get caught by surprise."

"Well we can't just sit here all day, so what do you advise we do?"

"Give me that rock." She signalled to a medium sized rock next to Sjin, who passed it over.

Moving out of cover for a second Minty aimed the rock and threw it at the window of the house next door, smashing it.

She ducked back under cover just in time. Benji appeared at the door and called Strippin's name. When no reply came he left to investigate.

Sjin pulled Minty close for a quick kiss before saying. "What would I do without you?"

"Crash and burn." She replied hurriedly before grabbing his arm and signalling for him to check inside.

He searched the house with little hope of finding Sips alive, trying to remind himself of what Minty had said _'If he was dead we would have heard the cannon and seen his name in the sky."_ But he could help thinking that they had just missed it in the chase. He was just about to give up when he heard Minty call him from outside.

He rushed outside and around the side of the house to find Minty kneeling over Sips. He knelt beside her and released a breath that he hadn't noticed he was holding when he saw that he was awake.

"You OK?"

"Apart from falling from the roof and being abandoned, unable to walk, hoping that no one finds me, I've been doing great."

"Yea, sorry about that. Not to worry I've got a healing potion." Revealing a pinkish liquid from his bag, he passed it over to Sips who downed it before testing his now rapidly healing leg.

"Good to go?" with a nod from Sips they made their way back into the forest, unnoticed by Benji.

(Kimi's POV)

Kimi made her way through the forest, carelessly kicking shrubs out of her way. Duncan had not been happy when she suggested that he should go and find Toby, leaving Kimi to go on the hunt this time.

She was just about to change directions when she became aware of a group moving towards her. Not wanting to fight she ducked under cover, waiting for them to pass.

As they came closer she recognised them as Sjin, Sips and Minty. They had nearly become level with her when someone, who she felt stupid for not noticing before as their hiding was not good, came out from a hiding place and attacked the group.

It was Toby. Going into what seemed like a suicidal mission. He was instantly engaged with combat with Sjin: he was totally oblivious to Sips coming up behind him. Kimi took out her bow and fired at Sips. Sjin and Minty ran over to Sips leaving Toby time to escape the suicide mission which it looked like he regretted.

As Toby ran past her she grabbed his arm and with no time to explain she pulled him into a run. They got out of sight just in time to hear the cannon sound and the words 'Sips was shot by' to appear in the sky.

* * *

**So that's it for now should be another something next week. **

**Sophia: fun note, she started writing this with no idea of how she was going to end it and is only just thinking of a way to end it.**

**Me: I'm not good with endings, that's why I like sequels, and Sophia stop with the fun facts.**

**Kimi: I still don't get how she knows this stuff and I'm pretty sure that note book doesn't exits.**

**Me: that's it, adios peeps! I going to get pudding!**

**Everyone: can we come!**

**Me: if you must. **

***meal magically appears on the table, view slowly zooms out reviling that the room we're in is in the middle on a volcano***


End file.
